MH-75 Chippewa
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Technical Information |- ! Role | } |- ! Manufacturer | } |- ! First Flight | } |- ! Introduction | } |- ! Status | } |- ! Primary User | } |- ! Number Built | } |- ! Unit Cost | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The MH-75 Chippewa is a multi-role tiltrotor helicopter produced by Waltcorp Industries for the Happy Nation Armed Forces. Development The versatile Chippewa is the most numerous helicopter in Happy World. The majority are operated by the Happy Nation military, scattered across the Army, Navy, and Air Force. It was designed for the Happy City Defense Forces before the Plague, and is based on the VB-02 Vertibird of the Fallout series, generally the Fallout 4 variant, although the gunship is based on the Fallout 3 variant. It is used for passenger and cargo transport, close air support (CAS), heavy lifting, recon, executive transport, medivac, police duties, and more. Operational History The Plauge The first event to see the MH-75 was the Herobrine Fever pandemic of 2003. The Chippewa was used for patrols after quarantine was put in effect in early October, and later used for evacuations of healthy civillians in early November. Notably, HCPD Deputy Chief Ronald Aarron shot himself while guarding one of the last Chippewas to leave during the evacuation. Stone Fist Annexation Crisis The MH-75 was used to bring in rapid response troops to Stone Fist Valley during the crisis, and were later used to extract Happy Nation personnel during the pull out. Nigelton Bombings After the bombings of Nigelton by Durkadurkastani terrorists, the Happy City Police Department response included the Air Insertion Squad of their Tactical Response Unit (TRU), who deployed from the HCPD's PH-75 helicopter. Durkadurkastan War During the invasion of Durkadurkastan in the summer of 2016 the Chippewa was used extensively to move troops around the country. After the neutralization of the SAM emplacements at Fort Bakalakadurk Chippewas deployed the troops who seized the fortress. Since the occupation began, MH-75 helicopters have been used to transport response units to sites of insurgent activity, as well as general transport duties around Durkadurkastan. Variants MH-75 The standard military model, and the archetype of the series. With an open cargo/troop bay capable of transporting eleven fully equipped soldiers or up to 6000 pounds of cargo. It can also carry cargo or even light vehicles using a belly mounted winch. It has a crew of two seated side by side in a large glass cockpit. This offers excellent all around visibility. The MH-75 is also armed with two fixed 20mm cannons fired by the pilot, allowing the helicopter to provide limited support to the troops it lands. Also, folding cradle mounts in each door can be used to mount passenger M60 machine guns, or can be modified to hold M2HB machine guns operated by dedicated gunners. MH-75A The military also uses a gunship model, first deployed in 2002. This model features an armored cockpit, enclosed troop bay, and ordinance pylons. The aircraft's cargo winch was deleted, as was it's general cargo capability. It retains it's ability to transport troops, although cut to only five. A Crew Chief also joins the crew on the MH-75A. These are in limited use by the Happy Nation Armed Forces, although they have mostly been supplanted by the MH-80 Moquah. PH-75 The Police version of the Chippewa is unarmed, but equipped with surveillance equipment. They are mainly used for rescue, SWAT deployment, and sometimes as traffic monitoring or pursuit aircraft. RH-75 The Rescue version of the Chippewa features a door on only the starboard side, no weapons, and the ability to serve as a flying ambulance, with three EMTs on the crew as well as having the passenger bay filled with emergency medical equipment. WCH-75 The civillian cargo version is identical to the MH-75 except it is unarmed. WEH-75 The executive helicopter version is produced for use as a transport for VIPs. It features a small entrance door, seperate passenger and cockpit compartments, redesigned cockpit canopy, and a pressurized, furnished passenger compartment. These are owned by several companies, including Waltcorp and Sunshine Farms, as well as a small number operated by the Happy Nation Government for VIP transport. Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles Category:Waltcorp Industries